Use of a transparent plastic film instead of a glass sheet (plate) has been studied for an electronic member used for liquid crystal displays, electroluminescence (EL) displays, touch panels, and the like in order to implement a reduction in thickness, a reduction in weight, an increase in flexibility, and the like.
However, a plastic film easily allows water vapor, oxygen, and the like to pass through as compared with a glass sheet, and may easily cause a deterioration in elements provided in an electronic member.
An electronic member used for image displays and the like is normally required to have a high total light transmittance and a natural color tone. However, when a conductive layer is formed using indium tin oxide (ITO) or the like, yellowness may be enhanced due to the conductive layer.
In order to solve the above problems, Patent Document 1 proposes a film that includes a transparent base and a transparent conductive film, has an extinction coefficient of 0.05 or less with respect to a beam having a wavelength of 550 nm, and has a yellowness index (YI) of 0.5 to 3.0. However, the film obtained in the examples of Patent Document 1 exhibits unsatisfactory moisture-heat resistance and optical properties, and a further improvement in performance has been desired.